The Taste
by Bleachlovers101
Summary: Orihime, Sado, and Grimmjow are preparing for war in Hueco Mundo. Grimmjow wonders what red bean paste taste like, but a certain carrot top sees the way he figures out the taste, and he isn't very happy, for Orihime is somehow in the mix. Grimmhime.
1. Chapter 1

Michiko-chan again, here's a grimmhime, for I am one myself !

Warning: Language

Disclaimer: I DONT OWN BLEACH OR ANY OF THE WONDERFUL CHARACTERS *^*

The Taste

Orihime sat silently in the cold sand of Hueco Mundo, her eye lids heavy, her body limp. Blood trickled down her chin as she took in deep breaths as she held her knees up to her chest, she felt tired for she had been training for hours along with Sado. She was out of breath and her muscles were sore as she moved to wipe the blood from her chin, she heard shuffling behind her and immediately glanced back prepared to fight. Her eyes widened to see a bright blue hair and a cold stare watching her, she quickly stood though her body begged her to stay seated, "Grimmjow...what's wrong?" Orihime whispered with worry clear in her expression, but determination to protect clear in her eyes. The longer Grimmjow stayed silent made the tension grow inside Orihime, she twitched as pain suddenly jolted throughout her body and her knees gave out. She closed her eyes tight as she fell to her knees, expecting to hit the ground with a thud, she felt strong arms wrap around her.

"Tch, you humans are too weak," Grimmjow mummbled as he knelt down on the ground and sat Orihime down. Orihime watched with wide eyes as he let her go, he slowly met his own cold, blue eyes with her surprised gray ones. She said nothing as her voice was lost and her mind was clouded as their eyes never left each otherand Orihime could feel her heart soar just by looking into those beautiful blue eyes. Grimmjow slid his hands off of Orihime and sat down himself beside her, he began to dig in his pockets and took out two wrapped rice balls, "Here, Getaboshi sent it, I guessed you were hungry," Grimmjow mumbled as he tossed one over to her. She clumsily caught it with a small blush as she held it in her hands, he had actually worried for her, her eyes were wide and surprised. She glanced over to him and he had already begun to eat, so he wasn't planning on leaving again? Orihime quickly unwrapped the roll and chomped it down in one bite, her eyes brightened as the amazing taste of red beanpaste filled her mouth. She looked over to Grimmjow, her eyes bright and happy and a small dot of red bean paste on the side of her chin, "So I was right, you do like that type of thing, you shouldn't eat so quick though, I ain't bringing you another one," Grimmjow mumbled as he took another bite out of his own food. Orihime stopped, Grimmjow had filled it with red bean paste? H-How did he know...why would he...?

"I-uh..." Grimmjow looked over to the side to see Orihime struggling to get her words out with a full mouth. He turned his head toward her and lifted his free hand up to her face, he slowly wiped off the crumbs and paste off of her chin. They stayed like this for a minute as Grimmjow's eyes became heavy as he looked into hers, Orihime was breathing heavily as her blush became darker and she could feel him slowly leaning closer to her. She held her breath as she gulped when he was about 3 inches away from her, she closed her eyes tight and fisted her hands no prepared for what ever he was planning to do.

"I was thinking, Onna, what does that taste like anyways? I've never tried it before," Grimmjow stated as his lips was now touching Orihime's lips, she could feel his warm breath on her eyes and her skin prickled with goosebumps. She was too weak to move or to stop him, but she could speak and at least attempt to wake him up from acting this way.

"G-Grimmjow, I-I, y-you wouldn't like the t-taste..." She mumbled as she opened her eyes a bit to see his eyes boring into hers, she gasped as his lips pushed into hers forcefully. She felt his large, harsh hand become gentle as they grabbed onto her arm and pulled her into him, then on to her waist holding her close. He ran his tongue into her mouth and was able to taste the sweet, yet tangy red bean paste, he smiled in pleasure at finally getting what he was 'aiming' to do in the first place. He held her close as he crawled on top of her, still not stopping his actions, and Orihime was frozen from shock as she allowed him to do what he pleased.

"Tch, I think I do, Onna," Grimmjow mumbled as he seperated his lips for a moment, Orihime was shaking under his touch, her breathing heavy, just like his. He looked into her eyes and saw they were clouded and tearful, but still lustful, clearly, he had just stolen her first kiss, and he did one hell of a good job at it. He couldn't help but smirk as he moved away from her, letting her form go, "you are way too innocent for your own good," Grimmjow said as he turned his gaze to the right to see a certain carrot-top watching them, "Ya enjoy the show, Kurosaki?" He asked with a wicked smirk. Ichigo's face was filled with confusion and anger, his reiatsu rising as his eyes became dark and fearsome.

"_K-Kurosaki-kun..."_

_If yall like it I'll continue_

_R&R_


	2. Chapter 2

I AM SO SORRY, I DIDN'T EXPECT IT TO BE THIS LATE, PLEASE FORGIVE ME! GAH. Ha, I'm sorry guys, I really didn't expect to be this late. But that's Michiko-chan for you! I promise I'll try to get things in earlier! - Michiko-chan.

Warning: Language and anger

Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR ANY OF THE WONDERFUL CHARACTERS*^*

Strawberries hates Blueberries

Ichigo marched towards Grimmjow and Orihime anger evident in his eyes as he gripped his sword even tighter with rage. Ichigo Kurosaki had no words to say, for his rage was unspeakable, the beautiful Orihime Inoue had been kissed by the punk named Grimmjow Jeagerjaques! Wasnt he supposed to be the hero whom saved the princess?! Then what the hell was he doing simply standing there watching them in horror, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, GRIMMJOW?!" Ichigo yelled with rage as he forcefully grabbed Grimmjows collar and lifted him off the ground so he was now standing. Orihime gasped and quickly stood herself, she was unsure of what to do! She understood they both hated each other, but Ichigo just saw them kiss, what had gotten him so enraged? He was protective of her, that she knew, but he shouldn't be this angry.

"GET YOUR FUCKIN' HANDS OFF OF ME, KUROSAKI!" Grimmjow roared as he slapped Ichigo's arm away with rage. Now, Grimmjow loved messing with Ichigo and getting him angry, but he would never allow anyone to place a finger on him unless they were looking for certain death. Grimmjow already hated Ichigo, he didn't understand why he had gotten so angry over a simple kiss that he had given that Onna, "She ain't yours! Why the fuck you worryin' about it, you fucking shit stain!" Grimmjow yelled out as he was now getting annoyed, no longer amuzed by Ichigo's anger. Though it was giving him the need to fight, this was all leading him to another battle against Ichigo! He really wanted to kill some damn Quincy first to get him pumped up!

"K-Kurosaki-kun, G-Grimmjow-kun, please don't argue! There is a war going on! We must go and Protect everyone!" Orihime squealed, her eyes wide as she ignored the pain in her muscles as she fisted her hands together with worry. She hadn't expected to see Ichigo so early, he was meant to come by in a week. Orihime was now simply stregnthening her new abilities and hadn't expected anything to special to happen during this time. Grimmjow's behavior had shocked her to no end, in fact, she was still a bit in shock now that she thought of it. But honestly, she placed that to the back of her mind and tried to seperate the two stubborn men from each other, "There is absolutely no need to fight when you will be fighting as much as you like out in the battlefield!" Orihime squealed out as she grabbed on to Ichigo's arm as he began to pull it back, about to beat Grimmjow.

"I-I..." Ichigo clenched his jaw and loosed his muscles in his arm, he let out a frusterated sigh and glanced down at Orihime. They locked eyes and he couldn't turn away from her, he couldn't ignore her request, "He took your fucking first kiss, I just want to avenge that, and I will later on!" He yelled out towards Grimmjow, no longer at Orihime. Grimmjow only smirked as he suddenly got the idea to do it once more, just to annoy the shit outta him. Plus, now that he thought about it, kissing that woman wasn't bad at all, he actually liked how pure she was, and honestly, he wished to try that purity out once more. He never thought of kissing her in the past honestly, he didn't even know what he was thinking the moment he did kiss her. He just knew he wanted to kiss her, pure instict drove him to do so, "I don't know what the hell you're thinking, but get that fucking smirk off your face!" Grimmjow suddenly snapped back, realizing he had been smiling this whole time without even realizing it.

"Heh, who the fuck you think you talking to, Kurosaki?!" Grimmjow yelled out in rage and amuzement when he saw Orihime awkwardly pulling Ichigo towards the hut. Ichigo only glared back at him, his eyes full of rage and jealousy, Ichigo would never be able to forgive himself for allowing something like this to Orihime, ugh, even thinking of it made Ichigo sick to his stomach. Grimmjow, on the other hand, was deep in thought... 'Kill them all...' the words he had mumbled in rage when he first saved them, 'except that woman...' that was what Grimmjow had thought when he had came to the rescue from that damned quincy. He owed her a favor, and he absolutely hated being in debt to someone, but this woman, he never forgot of the debt and made sure to protect her no matter what.

_Flashback~_

_ Grimmjow's sword was held against Urahara's cheek as he glared down at him, debating whether or not he should kill the man. Just as he lifted his sword to kill him, he heard a scream come from behind him, "NO, GRIMMJOW, DON'T DO IT!" He stopped his own sword and glanced back to see the shaking, broken form of Orihime Inoue. His eyes widened to see she had survived such an attack, so many holes in her own body, the big guy was on the ground, unable to move. He focused back to Orihime as she slowly began to stand, she still clung to the child which was safe and sound in her arms as she shakingly yelled at him once more, "Y-YOU PROMISED YOU'D P-PAY ME BACK, I'M ASKING YOU TO A-ALLOW US TO LIVE, P-PLEASE, DON'T T-TAKE OUR LIVES A-AWAY..." She was close to loosing it and falling dead on the ground for using up so much of her enegry, but she stood as tall as she could and held back the tears of pain and frustration. The memories of the last time they had seen each other returned to his mind, the pain he had seen in her eyes as he fell to the ground after being slashed by Nnoritora. She had done her job, the favor he had asked of her, the only thing to get out of this debt would be to do this simple task. _

_ "And what exactly makes you think you three would be able to survive in a world like this, huh?!" he asked as he took a step back away from Urahara. Urahara himself was deeply surprise to see he had backed down so easily, he could've killed the three of them then and there. What exactly was going on between these two?! Urahara immediately used flash step and appeared beside Orihime, grabbing on to her shoulder as he finally noticed she was shaking a bit too much. Her body was filled with holes, the same amount as Sado, it would be a problem if the healer were to be knocked out as well. He could see the determination in her eyes, her will to protect the rest of them even if that meant giving up her life, "Some humans, shinigami, and a few almost dead arrancar, what the hell will that make?" Grimmjow asked in rage as his cloak flew back by force with the wind. Orihime simply stood her ground, just as she was about to speak, she began to cough, rather violently at that matter. Blood dripped from her lips and the hole closest to her chest began to bleed abundantly, Grimmjow's eyes widened with surprise to see she had suddenly fallen like this. He felt a strange sense of worry grow inside of him, how pitiful to feel something for a human... _

_ "Inoue-san!" Urahara immediately caught on to her and his expression was clearly worried to no end, emotion which he tried not to show often was now uncontrollable. This time, if the healer were to die in his arms, they would all be screwed in this world of the dead. Some relief appeared in his eyes as he saw her eyes open, her chest still rising and falling. She glanced up, her grip tightening on his arm, as if it were the only thing which allowed her to cling to life. _

_ "Please, I beg of you, allow me to attempt and save them, don't end my chances so recklessly, Grimmjow," She was pleading, and he was frozen in place to be the one focused on with such determination with eyes. They reminded him of Ichigo's, but not determinded to fight, but determinded to protect. A large, gold shield began to surround all of them, except for Grimmjow whom was to far for Orihime to reach. It was clear, she wouldn't allow him to kill them if he decided to disagree, he didn't know what he was thinking but he decided to give them mercy and allow them to live. They better be fucking lucky they have that woman with them, AND that he had a fucking debt with her as well. _

_End of Flashback~_

"It was only because of her, only because of her were they alive at the moment..." He mumbled aloud as he placed his fist in his pockets. His scowl hardened as the feeling of those soft lips lingered in his mind, something about her called to him, she caught his attention, and he wasn't going to loose this concentration, "Lucky fucking bastards..." Grimmjow growled with anger as he scratched the back of his neck with annoyance and began taking long strides toward the tent, they were soon to take off to that Soul Society place. He actually wished to stay a bit longer with this woman in this world, in this place, he had gotten use to her company and was now not so willing to give all of this up.

_ Had he...Had Grimmjow Jeagerjaques fallen for the beautiful Orihime Inoue?!_

_R&R _

_I'll continue if y'all like it!_


	3. Chapter 3

Michiko-chan back again withsome wonderful Grimmhime! I hope y'all enjoy it and I'm thinking about creating a Renruki later on...give me ideas of some sort loves, I'd love to hear them!

Warning:Language from our two favorite stubborn men in bleach!

Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR ANY OF THE WONDERFUL CHARACTERS*^*

The Blueberry Realizes

Everyone gathered in front of the army of Arrancar, all prepared and awaiting Urahara-san to arrive and take them to the Soul Society where the war was being held. They were all so determinded to protect, a certain carrot-top still angry, but sure enough to let all this anger out durning the war, afterwards as well. Grimmjow proud of his actions and pumped up, unable to control his excitement as his blood began to boil with the excitement of killing. Orihime with a determined expression, but her eyes still showed that warmth, tenderness, and healing side of her, never faulting to show she would either fight to protect, or to heal until her very last breath. Sado was the same as everyone else, a bit nervous, but in this war, he would definantly fight and actually defeat some. Never again did he want to feel useless, he wanted to protect everyone and attempt to do everything in his power to save people.

"Helloooo~" Urahara's idiotic face popped out from the _Garganta _with a wide smile on his lips as he saw Ichigo and Grimmjow had yet to kill each other, "Ah, this is good, let's get going before we're late, heh!" Urahara chuckled behind his fan which annoyed the shit outta both Ichigo and Grimmjow. Both annoyed with a simple gesture, how interesting, Urahara thought as he chuckled behind his fan once more, he was sure going to enjoy after all of this was over with. They both clenched their jaws, forcing theirselves to shut up and go along with whatever was about to happen, Ichigo didn't want to fight in front of Orihime.

"About time you got here, Urahara-san," Ichigo growled out as he watched the man in annoyance. Urahara simply brushed him off without even a second glance, fucking bastard. He glanced back at Orihime whom was being kind and a bit awkward as Urahara held her hand in both of his. Hell, Ichigo didn't want her in this war at all! He wanted her safe, away from all of this danger, but he knew it wasn't his place to tell her what to do, she was a grown woman now, he had showed that without even speaking. She was so different, so much confident than the girl he had first met all of those years ago. Though he was proud of her and knew she was able to protect herself without any trouble, also able to protect any one she wished. He glanced at her for a moment, a small smile gracing his scowling face as he watched that adorable determinded face. Orihime gleamed at Urahara and was first tostop this silliness and get serious.

"Urahara-san, I-I don't think my well-being really matters right now...there are many lives being lost at the moment..." Orihime whispered determinded to get to the war as quickly as possible. She need to heal a whole lot of people, at the moment, they were simply wasting time here. Grimmjow and Ichigo stole a glance from each other and glared with pure anger, they quickly looked away, annoyed to find they had both done the same exact thing. Grimmjow's eyes suddenly became soft, this surprised Ichigo to no end as he glanced at him from the corner of his eyes, he was watching Orihime..."w-we need to get there quickly, please, let's get going," Orihime ushered Urahara, not paying attention to the battle going on behind her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Ichigo asked with rage as he butted heads with Grimmjow. Grimmjow was suddenly snapped back to reality as he felt something hard hit his head and a flash of orange, 'fucking punk,' Grimmjow thought as he head butted Ichigo right back. Grimmjow glanced back to Orihime, seeing she was fully engaged in whatever she was speaking about, he immediately swung at Ichigo. Recklessly, Ichigo got hit on the jaw doing the same as Grimmjow, he was too checking on Orihime to assure she was not paying attention to them. He was pushed back a bit, but quickly regained his composure as he lunged at Grimmjow, still not learning to not be so reckless. They began fighting, wrestling and punching each other were ever they could reach, hard. They were causing a large amount of damage to each other and it was getting somewhat bloody.

"Tch, that's my question, dumbass! What the hell you tryin' to pick a fight for, huh?!" Grimmjow asked as he fell back with Ichigo on top of him, he was able to hold him back from punching him, but Ichigo had grown much stronger from the last time they fought. Ichigo let out a roar and puched Grimmjow as hard as he could, causing Grimmjow to become dazed before getting back to normal and getting back on his feet, kicking Ichigo off of him annoyed, "You bastard, what the hell is your problem?!" Grimmjow asked confused as fuck as Ichigo attempted to hit him once more, but he easily doged them, "I haven't done a single fucking thing to you, yet!" Grimmjow yelled out annoyed as hell as he grabbed on to Ichigo's fist, stopping it immediately, his eyes determinded to actually now get serious with this fucking kid.

"Stop looking at Inoue with those eyes! Something about them annoys the shit out of me!"Ichigo finally confessed as he forced his hand back, he hadn't noticed how far they had gotten until now, Orihime was a tiny speck to them now and they couldn't even hear her yell for them. They were both out of breath, Grimmjow now frozen, from where did he hear those words before? They sounded as if they were his own, but at the time he said it, it had absolutely nothing to do with the woman. But now...Grimmjow realized something...it angered him as well to see the way Ichigo watched Orihime, he deemed her as his own, and he wasn't willing to share.

_"She isn't yours, Kurosaki, now fuck off,"_

_Grimmjow Realized, he loved Orihime, and he wasn't willing to give her up._

_R&R _

_I'll continue if y'all like it..._


	4. Chapter 4

Michiko-chan! I hope y'all are enjoying this story just as much as I am!

Warning: Language

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR ANY OF THE WONDERFUL CHARACTERS*^*

A Ripe Blueberry

Orihime sat quietly in front of the two stubborn men whom were being healed ounder her orange shield, both looking the other way avioding her eyes. Just what in the world was going on between this two?! One moment, she was speaking seriously to Urahara-san, and when she glanced back, the boys were miles away, beating each other to death! She could only shake her head in disbelief the moment they had reached her, all bloody and angry, they must've said something to each other before hand to start all of this, "A-Ano...w-why were y-you guys f-fighting?" Orihime glanced up at both of their scowling faces with timid eyes. Ichigo glanced her way, feeling ashamed for acting so rashly, but he didn't regret it, he absolutely hated the way Grimmjow watched Orihime. Grimmjow didn't deserve her, Ichigo was her knight in shining armor, not him. Grimmjow refused to look their way, he was still trying to register the fact that he _loved _Orihime, and that didn't sit well with him. He didn't get the reason why his heart was aching so, fuck, he never thought with his heart before! He just let his fucking insticts control him, yet here he was, his heart soaring just by thinking about Orihime! Ichigo softened the look in his eyes as he placed a reassuring hand on Orihime's knee, for some reason, Orihime hadn't felt a thing. But her eyes did become worried as she saw him speak with such calmness and kindness, it made her heart break, why was he being so kind and thoughtful now?

"It's nothing serious, Inoue, you know how we hate each other-," Ichigo was suddenly cut off by Grimmjow's grunt as he let out a chuckle. Orihime and Ichigo glanced toward Grimmjow to see him glaring at Ichigo's hand and where it laid. Orihime looked down to her knee to see this sudden gesture to be quite intimate seeing that they were only 'friends', she glanced up to Ichigo with uncertain eyes, Grimmjow glaring at both of them. He really hated seeing Ichigo acting so cooly around _his woman, _could the bastard not understand that he was not willing to share?! Goddamn it, this fool, if Orihime was not here, he would've punched the snot out of this fucking carrot-top. Ichigo didn't say a word and the silence remained until Grimmjow gave an explination to his interuption.

"Naw, you might fucking hate me, Kurosaki, but I don't give a damn about you," Grimmjow stated bluntly as he watched Ichigo with an annoyed expression as he held his stance. Grimmjow crossed his arms and had a sly smirk on his lips as he watched an irritated Ichigo become tense the longer Grimmjow watched him. Ichigo glared at him, letting out a sigh, he turned back to Orihime whom was watching Grimmjow with confused and surprised eyes. He suddenly saw a ting of sorrow in her beautiful grey eyes as she looked away from Grimmjow towards him, she gave him a sad smile as she placed her small hand over his. But there was something missing, something he had seen just before he had left her here in Hueco Mundo for the second time, and it seemed as though...it seemed as though Ichigo was longing for it much more than he woud've thought.

"I hope you're right, Kurosaki-kun," Orihime said, barely above a whisper as she suddenly stood. She looked away from them and turned toward the outside of the tent and slowly began walking away from both of them. Grimmjow was about to stand, his face slowly erasing his scowl and replacing it with a concerned one. Ichigo immediately stopped him, placing a hand on Grimmjow's shoulder to keep him seated, anger in his eyes, yet something of understanding. Ichigo didn't understand this one bit, he saw the same concern in Grimmjow's eyes when he looked at Orihime as himself when he did the same. Ichigo wasn't sure what he was feeling himself, but he felt somewhat annoyed to see Grimmjow giving Orihime the same stares as he did.

"As long as this shield is surrounding us, we can't go anywhere," Ichigo mumbled as he glanced back at Orihime whom was now out of the tent. Grimmjow forced Ichigo's strong hand off of him and arrogantly punched the shield, making him wince as his hand was suddenly shocked and pain had begun to run through out his entire body. Ichigo could only chuckled as he watched Grimmjow shaking his hand up and down to ease the pain. Grimmjow's eyes suddenly became wide as he silenced himself as they both could hear soft mumbling just outside the tent, suddenly a squeal. This caused them both to jump, "Inoue!" Ichigo yelled in worry as he heard a ruckus just outside happening. Grimmjow said nothing, using his advanced hearing and trying to hear what they were saying, but he couldn't understand, they were talking so low, it wasn't even audible. Suddenly the tent flap flew open revealing a wide eyed princess, "Inoue, what's wrong?!" Ichigo yelled as he kneeld before her, she quickly reversed her powers as she began to gather everything.

"We have to leave right now, the Quincy's have retreated for the time being, we still have time to heal, train, and anything else to prepare for the final war," Orihime rushed out in one quickly breath, the two men glanced at each other, they would place their emotions to the side for now, they must help Soul Society. Grimmjow was simply doing this to see the smiling face of Orihime, he didn't give a damn about the rest of them! Ichigo complied allowing Grimmjow to join for the sake of Soul Society, the arrancar were their only hope to kill the lower quincy so Ichigo would be able to fight Juahbach freely. Ichigo shook his head and stood quickly helping pick everything up, he glanced to the side to see Grimmjow making his way to Orihime.

"Onna..." This caught both Ichigo and Orihime by surprise. Ichigo stood frozen, watching the two as he pretended to be picking something off the ground. Orihime quickly turned, her eyes still wide, her body shaking, her breath short and quick. It pained to her this way, he still kept his scowl as he kept his fisted hands in his pockets. He took out one large hand and grabbed on of her shaking ones, he glared at her, worry and anger in his eyes in which Orihime did not understand.

_"Calm down, it'll be alright, we have time right now," _

_I'll Continue if yall would like_

_R&R _

_Sorry if it's too short~_


	5. Chapter 5

Michiko-chan here again! I just love some Grimmhime . Hope y'all are too!

Warning: Language

Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR ANY OF THE WONDERFUL CHARACTERS*^*

Anger

Ichigo dropped everything at once as he watched Grimmjow place Orihime's small, fragile hands onto his chest. And Orihime didn't fucking move, what the hell is going on through her head?! Ichigo turned the other way and stood straight, 'I have to stop this, I cannot allow Orihime to get close to such a dangerous man!' Ichigo thought as he clenched his jaw and fisted his hands. He couldn't possibly handle being in the same room like this as they looked at each other with those eyes. Why, was it not him whom she had feelings for?! Was it not the King whom turned the princess into a Queen?! There couldn't possible be two kings in the same world, Grimmjow and Ichigo, both kings craving the same Princess to make her their own. He will not allow a _hollow king_ such as Grimmjow get ahold of Orihime like that, no, never, she was _his._

"H-Hai, G-Grimmjow-kun..." Orihime whispered as she looked away from his eyes, tears stung her eyes, but she quickly blinked them away. She felt no shame in being so close to Grimmjow at the moment, she wasn't even sure if Ichigo was still there, she would be amazed if he was. She felt a warmth surround her whole body as she slowly, but surely glanced up at Grimmjow again. He had that smirk on his lips, one that would make every sane person shiver in fear, but to Orihime, she felt no fear, she felt secure, safe, happy near this man. She would stand beside him, however much time they had left together, fight for him, do everything she could to make him happy. Grimmjow liked this, this feeling in his chest, though he might've lost his heart long ago, this woman was slowly bringing it back. He wasn't about to let this woman go, he was never planning for these feelings to grow as much as they have, but he simply couldn't stand of her not being around anymore. He knew it was going to happen sooner or later, oh, how he hoped it would be later, he didn't want this to end.

"Kurosaki-kuunnnn!" Both of their heads turned to the sound of Urahara's voice as they saw Ichigo stomping his way out of the tent, Orihime's eyes widened with worry as she began to slip from Grimmjow fingertips. His own eyes widened to see how quickly she had reacted to go after that fucking strawberry. He was about to call out to her, to stop her, but instead he walked after her, hell if he was going to leave his princess with that fucking shinigami! No way in hell was he going to loose what they had just because the fucking strawberry finally realized what he had lost! Orihime was confused as she was now only a few feet away from Ichigo, he had stopped now and she was only a few feet away. She glanced over he shoulder to see no sight of Grimmjow, he was probably hiding somewhere close, she knew how he was. She focused her attention back onto Ichigo, her expression full of worry as she held her hands up to her chest.

"Kurosaki-kun...are...are you alright?" Orihime asked as she slowly took one more step closer to him, if she watched closely, she could see his form slowly shaking in a way that she hadn't seen before. She jumped back in surprise as he glanced back at her, something in his eyes startled her and her eyes grew wide. It was as though she was looking into her bare soul and she quickly covered her chest in worry as she watched him in confusion, "K-Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked as she regained her balance and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Ya know, that's the exact same thing I asked you after I defeated Grimmjow all those months ago, yet here we are, and you're growing feelings for my rival," Ichigo stated bluntly as he turned toward her completely. Orihime's eyes widened as a small blush appeared on her cheeks, how had he remembered the exact same words? A-And, was he really hurt by her finally moving on? He had been a hopeless case for, something that would never come true, but had he finally seen her the way she use to see him? Orihime looked away, a hurt expression as she watched the ground, "I'll win your heart back, Inoue, whatever it takes," He suddenlly he grabbed both of her hands and Orihime immediately lifted her face to see his face was dangerously close to her own. Her eyes grew wide, "That's a promise I swear I will not break, Inoue Orihime," Ichigo stated boldly as he slowly began to lean forward. Orihime blushed and turned her head quickly, scruntching up her nose, closing her eyes tight, and shuting her mouth to form a thin line. No matter how much she attempted to break out of his grasp, she could not, after all the training he did with the Royal Guards, she expected no less from a man like himself.

"Kurosaki-kun..." Orihime whined as she felt his surprisingly soft lips against her cheek, she blushed quite a large amount as she squirmed. Suddenly her hands were free and there was a flash of movement as she opened her eyes, she fell back from the force of it and landed on her bum. She glanced up to see the built back of Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and the stagering form of Ichigo Kurosaki. Her eyes widened as she gulped, what would happen now, knowing Grimmjow, he wouldn't take a kiss on the cheek so lightly...

_"She's mine Kurosaki, I'm no one to share, so fuck off,"_

_R&R_


End file.
